


the wound is the place where the light enters you

by sapphfics



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Keeg Bovo Uses Xe/Xer Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Keeg senses guilt in the man’s heart as he burns alive, a living solar flare, and anger. Agony. Regret. Apologies though no-one who can hear them. And a name,John Bowers. So no, xe will not let this man die.
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the wound is the place where the light enters you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/gifts).



> happy birthday!!!!
> 
> tw for slight body/medical horror (not graphic, just mentioned in the late aftermath)
> 
> title is from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/188859005618/natalie-diaz-skin-light-angel-dominguez-dont)

Keeg finds humanity endlessly terrifying. Xe do not remember the world they came from, if it were a star or a planet or an asteroid, but Xe likes to think it was better than this. Xe likes to think a great many things were better than this. Xe will live on earth until their sun becomes a red dwarf and perhaps even after it. Xe does not remember how xe came to this world, either. 

This is why xe needs a host. To live. In normal circumstances, the host and xe would build up a relationship and then the host might be both willing and capable of making such a decision, but xe will not allow the man in the metal asteroid to die. 

Keeg senses guilt in the man’s heart as he burns alive, a living solar flare, and anger. Agony. Regret. Apologies though no-one who can hear them. And a name, _John Bowers_. So no, xe will not let this man die. 

It takes time before Keeg learns the man’s given name and longer still for Keeg to commit it to memory. Keeg has a great many things that xe would sooner forget but xe came to this planet to live, to find beauty in the world and to help people. Xe could read the man’s mind, xe supposes, but Keeg wants the man to trust him enough to tell xer. Keeg wants trust and love and companionship; and he will be with the man until the man does die but Keeg will not allow xerself to consider this fact. 

“Larry,” The man whispers, voice cracked and somewhat hallow. “My name is Larry Trainor. You’re in my head. The voice. And you’re not God. I should be dead. Maybe I am dead and this is the hell my father always spoke of. Less fire than I expected. More knives.” 

“I don’t know who God is?” Keeg replies, in the man’s head. This is the only way Keeg can speak in a way humanity can understand. 

Even in this awful metal box, Larry finds it within him to twist his burnt mouth into a small smile. It makes Keeg feel light. 

_I can make this work,_ Keeg thinks where Larry cannot hear him. _No, we can. We will escape this awful place together, and I will not leave his side._

-:-

Keeg is the only one who dislikes Niles. At first, Larry calls xer paranoid but later, Larry is forced to learn that sometimes Keeg’s suspicions are right.

But Keeg still comforts Larry when he finally allows himself to cry - though his tear ducks have been cut away and scarred by so called ‘doctors’ all too eager to use their knives - and cheers him up when Larry finally stops. Grief and terror from sixty years of self imposed isolation finally has poured out of him. 

“Let’s go see Rita,” Keeg suggests and Larry does. Keeg likes Rita too. Keeg likes almost everyone in a way that Larry can’t let himself just yet.

“Okay,” Larry says. “I’ll put on your favourite Rita Farr movie, Aliens Alive and Among Us.” 

If Keeg could smile, xe would, but xe thinks Larry knows xe is nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> no i haven’t started s2 or read the comics i’m dyslexic and have a job


End file.
